Monster (chanson)
Monster est une chanson écrite par RedOne, Space Cowboy et Lady Gaga en 2009, pour The Fame Monster. Paroles Don’t call me Gaga I’ve never seen one like that before Don’t look at me like that You amaze me He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart (You little monster) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart out (You amaze me) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart out (You little boy) Look at him Look at me That boy is bad and honestly He’s a wolf in disguise But I can’t stop staring in those evil eyes I asked my girlfriend if she’d seen you 'round before She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby We might’ve f**k-d not really sure, don’t quite recall But, something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster, Er-er-er-er He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He licked his lips Said to me, "Girl you look good enough to eat" Put his arms around me Said, "Boy, now get your paws right off me" I asked my girlfriend if she’d seen you 'round before She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby We might’ve f**k-d not really sure, don’t quite recall, (Oh yeah) But, something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, Er-er-er-er He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart Instead he’s the monster in my bed He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart Instead he’s the monster in my bed I wanna Just Dance but he took me home instead Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed We french kissed on a subway train He tore my clothes right off He ate my heart then he ate my brain Uh-oh Uh-oh (I love that girl) (Wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, Er-er-er-er That boy is a monster, (He ate my heart) M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, (He ate my heart) M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, M-M-M-Monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster, Er-er-er-er Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:Chanson de The Fame Monster Catégorie:Chanson du Monster Ball Tour